


Secret Inside

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: Название: Secret InsideАвтор: bitter zephyrПейринг: Артур/МерлинРейтинг: GЖанр: романс, АУСаммари: Домашний дракон Артура заболевает, и ему не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как обратиться к единственному, кто может помочь. К тому, надо кем Артур нещадно шутил в школе.Примечание: АУ— вселенная «Гарри Поттера»





	

Возможно, это было не самое лучшее решение, но у Артура не было выбора. Айтуза в его руках, завёрнутая в тёплый шерстяной плед, дрожала и хрипло дышала, периодически закашливаясь и выпуская облачка дыма вперемешку с пеплом. Артур не был специалистом, но это явно не значило ничего хорошего. Кто бы вообще мог подумать, что дракон может заболеть? Они же такие… сильные. Сильной Айтуза сейчас совершенно не казалась. Только вчера вечером она начала слегка подкашливать, а когда сегодня Артур вернулся с работы, она уже была в таком ужасном состоянии, что он, не задумываясь, схватил её в охапку и аппарировал на Диагон Аллею, надеясь, что приёмные часы, возможно, единственного человека, кто мог ей помочь, ещё не закончились.  
Однако сейчас, оказавшись перед дверью аптеки, Артур всё же замер в нерешительности. Мерлин действительно был единственным ветеринаром магических животных во всей волшебной Британии, о его талантах только что не слагали легенды, недоумевая, как Британия все эти годы обходилась без него. Но при этом он всё ещё оставался парнем, который во времена учёбы в Хогвартсе так нравился Артуру, что тот не мог даже близко к нему подойти… По крайней мере, чтобы поговорить или пригласить на свидание. Подойти с целью перекрасить заклинанием его волосы в фиолетовый или сжечь всю его одежду, заперев в ванной старост, — это уже другое дело. (После того случая Артуру было вдвойне стыдно, когда он узнал, что у Мерлина всего одна мантия, потому что позволить себе купить вторую его мать-маггла не могла. Пришлось экстренно связываться через камин с Морганой, унижаться, выслушивать её издевательства и просить срочно аппарировать к Мадам Малкин, чтобы купить новую мантию и поскорее прислать её в Хогвартс. Получив неподписанный свёрток, Мерлин сначала и вовсе не хотел открывать его, а когда всё же открыл, подозрительно покосился на Артура, который сделал вид, что знать ничего не знает, и отвернулся. Надеть мантию Мерлину, естественно, пришлось, но он ещё какое-то время постоянно озирался по сторонам, то ли ожидая, что она притянет к себе какие-нибудь пакости, то ли боясь, что и её спалит какой-нибудь не в меру озорной гриффиндорец.)  
Артур не видел Мерлина с самого выпуска семь лет назад. То есть, вживую не видел. Его имя какое-то время часто появлялось в новостях, когда он, постранствовав по магическому миру, вернулся в Британию, полный знаний и намерений открыть первую в истории ветеринарную клинику для магических животных. О его успехе ещё долго писали, а Артур мог наблюдать за смущёнными улыбками на колдографиях и жалеть, что в школе был таким идиотом. Возможно, у него был бы шанс хоть что-то исправить, если бы он смог прийти на встречу выпускников два года назад, ведь Мерлин не казался таким уж злопамятным (хотя память у него была что надо — недаром рейвенкловец). Но аврорскую группу Артура вызвали на срочное дело, и он два дня гонялся за многочисленной компанией хоть и не очень сильных, но довольно мерзких тёмных волшебников, а когда освободился — встреча уже давно прошла. Может быть, стоило после неё просто так наведаться к Мерлину или «случайно» столкнуться с ним где-нибудь — выследить бывшего однокурсника для профессионального аврора не должно было стать особой трудностью. Но Артур не сильно-то верил в то, что у него есть шанс. А теперь стоял на пороге аптеки доктора Гаюса, в смежном помещении которой принимал своих пациентов Мерлин, и надеялся, что тот не затаил на него обиду и не станет отыгрываться на его бедном и беззащитном сейчас драконе.  
Артур твёрдо толкнул дверь, пусть и не чувствуя внутри такой же уверенности, и шагнул внутрь. Услышав звякнувший над дверью колокольчик, Гаюс, сидевший за прилавком, поднял глаза от каких-то свитков и поверх очков посмотрел на него. Признаться, Артур никогда раньше не бывал в этой аптеке (в Аврорате и Св. Мунго были аптечные пункты, где он при необходимости покупал лекарства), но доктора Гаюса знали все — его зелья и порошки заказывали аптеки и больницы всей магической Британии. А увидев осуждающе поднятую бровь, Артур подумал, что и доктор Гаюс его знает — и наверняка далеко не в положительном ключе. Но кто поймёт, у стариков вечно такой вид, словно им всё известно. Вспомнить хотя бы директора Дамблдора — по неопытности Артур не раз сам выкладывал ему все свои провинности, лишь позже научившись до конца стоять на своём, уверяя, что понятия не имеет, почему над одним небезызвестным рейвенкловцем даже под крышей замка летает небольшая дождевая тучка, периодически обрушивающая на него тропические ливни.  
— Добрый вечер, — тихо произнёс Артур. — Я к… — Он кивнул на вывеску на двери справа от себя, очевидно, ведущей к Мерлину, и для большей убедительности чуть приподнял на руках Айтузу, которая, словно в подтверждение его слов, выпустила струйку дыма.  
Доктор Гаюс лишь кивнул и невозмутимо вернулся к своим свиткам, мгновенно забыв о присутствии Артура. Который, переведя дыхание, решительно вошёл во вторую дверь и остановился у самого входа. Вряд ли это помещение можно было назвать клиникой — скорее рабочим кабинетом, в котором был камин, стояла вешалка для верхних мантий и подставка для зонтов, несколько деревянных стульев, довольно большой стол с лежащими на нём тысячами кусочков волшебного паззла — ещё не ожившего, так как почти не собранного, и стол поменьше — за которым и сидел Мерлин, закинув ноги в кроссавках на столешницу и читая какой-то журнал. Поначалу Артур подумал, что Мерлин не услышал, как он вошёл, потому что тот даже не подал виду, что заметил его. Артур уже задумался, стоит ли как-то обратить на себя внимание или же понять намёк и уйти, оставив все надежды помочь Айтузе… но Мерлин захлопнул журнал и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Здравствуй… Мерлин, — выдавил из себя Артур.  
Мерлин чуть прищурил глаза, как будто силясь вспомнить, знакомы ли они, раз его называют по имени, но потом слегка натянуто улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Здравствуй, Артур. Какими судьбами?  
Артур еле удержался от того, чтобы растерянно пожать плечами. Он так же, как перед Гаюсом до этого, чуть поднял на руках Айтузу, как будто это должно было всё объяснить. Мерлин и правда словно только теперь обратил внимание на его ношу — тут же посерьёзнел и встал с места, подходя к нему. Когда он потянулся к Айтузе, Артур машинально на полшага отступил, всё ещё в неуверенности, можно ли доверить Мерлину, над которым он столько подшучивал (ведь он же не издевался?) в школе, жизнь своего дракона.  
Мерлин непонимающе поднял на него свои синие глаза, и Артур почувствовал себя полным дураком. Неужели от Мерлина можно было ожидать подобной подлости? Он даже в школе ни разу не отвечал Артуру на его розыгрыши, а уж теперь, повзрослев, и тем более не стал бы.  
— Можно? — спросил Мерлин, никак не прокомментировав его реакцию.  
Артур поджал губы и, решившись на прыжок веры, протянул ему Айтузу. Мерлин аккуратно перехватил свёрток и уселся на один из стульев для посетителей, положив дракониху к себе на колени и предусмотрительно оставив рядом с собой место Артуру. Тот, пару секунд постояв над ним, всё же сел, ожидая, что будет дальше. Пока что Мерлин только осторожно развязал плед и внимательно осматривал дрожащую Айтузу.  
— Давно это с ней? — спросил Мерлин, лёгкими движениями ощупывая её голову и шею.  
— Со вчерашнего вечера, — мрачно проговорил Артур. Теперь казалось глупым, что он не подумал отнести её к врачу уже вчера, но он не знал, что она действительно может заболеть. — Она немного кашляла, я подумал, может, она подавилась… Сегодня с утра не заметил ничего подозрительного, а когда сейчас вернулся с работы…  
— А это? — Мерлин, не отрываясь от своей пациентки, кивнул на руку Артура.  
Беспокоясь за Айтузу, Артур даже толком не обратил внимания на обожжённую ладонь, но теперь, когда Мерлин сказал об этом, она резко вспыхнула болью, не замечать которую оказалось очень трудно.  
— Это она так чихнула, — неохотно ответил Артур.  
— Хм… — Мерлин кивнул, всё же переведя взгляд на его ладонь. — Тебе лучше сходить к Гаюсу, пока я её осмотрю, — сказал он, вытаскивая палочку и вставая на ноги.  
Артур тут же подскочил за ним.  
— Нет. Я хочу присутствовать.  
Мерлин серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза, и Артур точно потерялся бы, если бы это длилось чуть дольше, но тот отвернулся и пошёл к ещё одной двери, находившейся слева за его рабочим столом.  
— Хорошо. Тогда пройдём в смотровую. Люмос максима, — взмахнул палочкой Мерлин, войдя в комнату.  
Смотровая уже больше была похожа на кабинет врача: в ней находился длинный стол, покрытый белой тканью, на полках стояло целое множество бутылочек и баночек, полных и пустых, лежали стопки чего-то вроде перевязочных материалов, насколько мог судить Артур. Мерлин подошёл к столу, усадил на него Айтузу, отложив плед в сторону, и направил на неё палочку. Всё внутри у Артура перевернулось при виде этого, но он не успел даже открыть рот, как Мерлин обернулся на него:  
— Я применю несколько диагностических заклинаний, чтобы посмотреть её состояние и подтвердить причину болезни. Ничего, что могло бы ей навредить.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Артур, наконец словно смиряясь со своей судьбой. Точнее, вверяя судьбу своей Айтузы Мерлину.  
И всё оказалось вовсе не так страшно, как можно было подумать. Мерлин просто водил палочкой вверх вниз, шепча слова, которым явно не учили будущих авроров, хотя они и проходили основную медицинскую подготовку. В воздухе рядом появлялись какие-то непонятные картинки, на которые Мерлин то хмурился, то кивал, подтверждая свои предположения. Потом всё исчезло, и он повернулся к Артуру, теперь поглаживая Айтузу по голове. Она, хоть и не перестала дрожать, дышала как-то легче, как будто само присутствие Мерлина успокаивало её.  
— Ты в последнее время не бывал в Азии? — вдруг ни с того ни с сего спросил он, буквально поставив Артура в тупик.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Артур и правда около недели назад вернулся из Китая с международной аврорской миссии. Мерлин слегка усмехнулся.  
— В азиатских странах водится один очень противный москит, безвредный для человека, но опасный для драконов, фениксов, жар-птиц, огненных быков… В общем, для любых огненных животных. Его укус вызывает воспаление органов, производящих огонь. Наверное, один забрался куда-нибудь к тебе в одежду и приехал вместе с тобой домой, а потом добрался и до твоего дракона. Но тебе, я думаю, больше интересно узнать, как это лечить.  
Артур беспомощно кивнул.  
— Как её зовут? — спросил Мерлин.  
— Айтуза.  
— Солнечный свет. Ей подходит. — Мерлин улыбнулся. — Что касается лечения, во-первых, я дам ей противовоспалительную и обезболивающую настойки, чтобы улучшить состояние. В них обеих в небольших дозах содержится слабое снотворное, оно должно усыпить её на несколько часов. В зависимости от действия, ночью нужно будет дать ей такую же или уменьшенную дозу.  
— Но как я… — начал было свой вопрос Артур, но не успел закончить.  
Мерлин, поучительно подняв палец, продолжил:  
— Во-вторых, на ночь ей нужно остаться здесь.  
— Нет, — замотал головой Артур. — Однозначно нет.  
Пусть он и решил доверить лечение Айтузы Мерлину, оставлять её с ним один на один он готов не был. Что угодно может случиться за эту ночь, а его даже не будет рядом! Мерлин что, совсем рехнулся?  
— Артур. — Тот примирительно поднял руки. — У меня оборудована специальная комната для животных, за которыми необходим надзор. Я устанавливаю чары, оповещающие меня о любых значительных изменениях в состоянии, и, находясь рядом, я могу быстро отреагировать и скорректировать лечение. Это всего на одну ночь. К тому же, твой дом нужно продезинфицировать от этого москита, а заказать необходимый порошок я хоть и могу сейчас, но пришлют мне его из Шанхая, только когда у них наступит утро. Из него же, как только его получу, я смогу приготовить основное лекарство.  
Артуру вовсе не хотелось соглашаться, но нужно было признать, что в словах Мерлина есть смысл. Если эта чертова мошка ещё жива, от неё нужно избавиться, чтобы она не заразила Айтузу повторно или не усугубила ситуацию.  
— Ладно, но…  
— Я обязательно сообщу тебе, если что-нибудь произойдёт, — словно прочитав его мысли, заверил Мерлин.  
— Спасибо, — обречённо произнёс Артур.  
— Хорошо.  
Мерлин слегка хлопнул в ладоши и со скоростью света подлетел к своим полочкам, заставленным всевозможными снадобьями. Быстро отыскав всё необходимое, он стал методично вливать пузырёчки Айтузе в рот, и та, как будто ещё не осознав, что происходит, просто позволяла ему, только часто моргая и сглатывая, пока Мерлин рассказывал:  
— В Азии драконам и другим огненным животным делают специальные прививки от этой болезни, а у некоторых уже даже выработался иммунитет, но я видел в Китае несколько случаев, когда только привезённые туда драконы успевали заболеть, и не сомневаюсь, что с Айтузой всё будет в порядке. — От этих слов у Артура отлегло от сердца. Мерлин действительно знал, что делает. — Ты быстро спохватился, иначе могло стать хуже.  
Артур почувствовал, что краснеет, — Мерлин всегда как-то по-особенному действовал на него, и спустя столько лет ничего не изменилось.  
— А теперь… — Закончив свои манипуляции, Мерлин снова завернул уже засыпающую Айтузу в плед и понёс в следующую комнату, которых здесь, по-видимому, было больше, чем можно ожидать от такого скромного на вид домика.  
Теперь они оказались в помещении, название которому Артур затруднялся бы дать. Здесь были и клетки, и террариумы, и корзинки — в одну из которых и опустил Айтузу Мерлин, заботливо поправив вокруг неё плед.  
— Следующий пункт. — Резко встав, он схватил Артура за руку и потащил обратно в смотровую.  
Артур так опешил от неожиданности и нахлынувших ощущений, что даже не успел отреагировать. Мерлин подтолкнул его всё к тому же столу, над которым ярко светил наколдованный прежде Люмос, а сам снова подошел к своим полкам, что-то доставая.  
— Раз не хочешь идти к человеческому доктору, придётся потерпеть, пока тебя перевяжет звериный доктор, — объяснил он, подходя к Артуру и складывая на стол бинты и какие-то склянки. — Разве авроров не учат отражать огонь?  
— Она мой маленький домашний дракон! — тут же возмутился Артур. — Я переживал за неё и уж никак не ожидал, что она может меня обжечь, это и вышло-то случайно! — А потом до него дошёл полный смысл слов Мерлина. — Подожди. Откуда ты знаешь, что я аврор?  
Мерлин на секунду замер, сжав в одной руке бутылочку с какой-то зеленоватой жидкостью, а в другой — кусок марли, но это длилось всего мгновение, после чего он произнёс:  
— Я общаюсь с Гвен, которая живёт с Ланселотом, который дружит с Перси, который работает с тобой, — и с вызовом посмотрел Артуру в глаза, как бы говоря: «Ну вот и попробуй прикопаться».  
— Понятно… — задумчиво произнёс Артур. По большому счету, он и не знал, чем сейчас занимается большинство его однокурсников. Аврорская подготовка и напряжённая работа не оставляли ему времени на то, чтобы следить за остальными. Если они, конечно, не были Мерлином. О Перси Артур, разумеется, знал, но после обучения их распределили в разные группы, поэтому они редко виделись. — Давно я не видел Гвен и Ланса.  
— Увидел бы, если бы пришёл на встречу выпускников, — фыркнул Мерлин, поливая марлю жидкостью из бутылочки. — Сейчас будет щипать, но, надеюсь, ты потерпишь, — с издёвкой сказал он.  
Щипало не так уж и сильно, Артуру приходилось терпеть гораздо большие неприятности, поэтому он постарался даже не подать виду, что что-либо почувствовал, на что Мерлин только закатил глаза и объяснил:  
— Настойка обеззараживает, после неё я нанесу мазь, которая обезболит и запустит процесс заживления. Уже к утру будешь почти как новенький.  
— Экспериментируешь со звериной магией на людях? — попытался пошутить Артур, и Мерлин фыркнул, задумчиво пожав плечами, мол, отрицать не буду. — Я, если тебе интересно, не пришел на встречу из-за работы. — Почему-то казалось важным объяснить это.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно ответил Мерлин и, прежде чем Артур успел удивиться, добавил: — О той облаве писали в «Пророке». Вы прямо национальные герои.  
В том, что Мерлин читал газету и использовал формулировки из неё же, вовсе не было ничего особенного, но это всё равно немного грело душу. Приятно было знать, что, хоть они и не виделись на протяжении семи лет, Мерлин хотя бы иногда слышал о нём, будь то от Гвен или из газет.  
Пока Мерлин смазывал и забинтовывал его ладонь, Артур старался не думать о том, какие красивые у Мерлина пальцы — они всегда притягивали Артура — и как хотелось бы схватить их в ответ и не опускать. Мерлин вроде бы вёл себя вполне доброжелательно, слегка подкалывал — казалось, он не держал зла. Но наверняка не согласился бы, пригласи его Артур на свидание? Нет, об этом не стоило лучше и думать.  
— Сколько с меня за всё? — вместо этого спросил Артур, глядя, как Мерлин заклинанием закрепляет его повязку.  
Тот как-то растерянно посмотрел на него, словно вопрос об оплате даже не приходил ему в голову. Потом моргнул, как будто что-то вспоминая.  
— Я сейчас отправлю через камин запрос на порошок. — Он кивнул в сторону кабинета и прошёл в него, тут же достав из ящика стола пергамент и взяв лежавшее на столешнице перо. — Они напишут точную стоимость, но в переводе на наши деньги это будет около… четырёх галлеонов.  
— Хорошо. — Артур сразу потянулся за кошельком. — А за уже использованные лекарства и твою работу?  
— За лекарства… — Мерлин чуть нахмурился, дописывая фразу на пергаменте. — Можешь отдать Гаюсу пару галлеонов, это всё равно его ингредиенты, — ответил он, упорно игнорируя вторую часть вопроса.  
— И..? — не сдался Артур.  
Мерлин недовольно посмотрел на него и, прежде чем ответить, подошел к камину и, вызвав зелёное пламя, отправил записку, продиктовав какой-то малопонятный Артуру адрес. Обернувшись и увидев, что Артур всё ещё вопросительно смотрит на него, он вздохнул:  
— Я ещё пока толком ничего и не сделал. Поговорим об этом, когда Айтуза поправится.  
— Ладно, — поразмыслив, согласился Артур.  
Может, для Мерлина это был стандартный формат работы. Сначала результат — деньги потом. В любом случае, спорить было бессмысленно, они всё равно ещё скоро увидятся, и у Артура будет возможность расплатиться. И эта мысль грела. Как бы Артур ни переживал из-за своего дракона, сейчас он осознавал, что болезнь Айтузы — единственный повод для него увидеть Мерлина, причем даже не один раз. Раз уж у Артура не было шанса заинтересовать его, то получить хотя бы небольшую долю общения с ним он мог.  
Мерлин объяснил Артуру, каким образом тот должен будет распылить порошок у себя дома для дезинфекции. Свёрток помещался в центр дома и поджигался специальным заклинанием, которое «раскуривало», как выразился Мерлин, порошок по всем комнатам. На это время желательно было уйти из дома, а после хорошенько проветрить. С этим у Артура проблем не было — с утра ему всё равно нужно было на работу, поэтому он собирался встать пораньше, заскочить к Мерлину, чтобы проведать Айтузу и забрать порошок, потом провести дома все необходимые манипуляции и оставить порошок действовать, пока сам Артур будет на работе.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Мерлин. — И с утра ты можешь заходить не с Диагон Аллеи, а со двора — в жилую часть дома. Вот координаты для аппарации. — Он записал их на небольшом клочке пергамента.  
— Договорились.  
Они замерли, не зная, о чём говорить дальше. У Артура не было больше поводов оставаться, да и Мерлин, наверное, уже от него устал…  
— Я могу попрощаться с Айтузой? — с надеждой спросил Артур.  
Мерлин слегка улыбнулся.  
— Конечно.  
Айтуза крепко спала в своей корзинке, иногда подёргивая левой задней лапой, но в целом казалась спокойной и, кажется, уже легче дышала, чем буквально час назад, когда Артур нашёл её в своём любимом кресле, несчастную, напуганную и страдающую. Ему не хотелось оставлять её одну — за те два года, что она у него была, Артур оставлял её крайне редко, когда ему нужно было отлучиться по работе больше, чем на день. Но в этих случаях за ней присматривала Моргана или Утер, на удивление нежно относившейся к питомице Артура.  
Артур осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, погладил её по голове, про себя обещая, что с утра вернётся, а пока о ней позаботится Мерлин. Ведь Мерлину действительно можно было доверять, и это успокаивало.  
— С ней всё будет хорошо, Артур, — мягко произнёс тот. До этого он стоял за спиной Артура так тихо, что тот даже на мгновение забыл, что Мерлин вообще вошел в комнату вместе с ним.  
— Спасибо, Мерлин, — повернувшись к нему, искренне проговорил Артур.  
Глядя Мерлину в глаза, хотелось сказать больше, объяснить, попросить прощения… Но Артур и так отнял у него достаточно времени, поэтому отвёл взгляд, не зная, сколько простоял так, в задумчивости глядя на него. Мерлин улыбнулся, заставив всё внутри Артура перевернуться, как в тот далёкий день больше десяти лет назад, когда он впервые осознал свои чувства. Мерлин тогда в упор посмотрел на него — так, словно знал, что творится в душе Артура, словно понимал… И только тогда Артур и сам понял, почему ему всегда так хотелось как-нибудь подколоть Мерлина, хоть ненадолго заполучить его внимание. Жаль, что четырнадцатилетний Артур не знал, что привлечь внимание можно и без применения шуточных заклинаний и проклятий. Впрочем, тогда Мерлин не был знаменитым звериным доктором, поэтому притащить к нему свою сову с каким-нибудь придуманным симптомом Артур тоже не мог.  
Выйдя из приёмной Мерлина и снова оказавшись в помещении аптеки, Артур подошёл к Гаюсу, который теперь расставлял какие-то баночки на одной из полок. Тот, хоть и стоял к нему спиной, почувствовал, что Артуру что-то от него нужно, и обернулся, на этот раз вопросительно приподняв бровь. Точнее, выглядело это точно так же осуждающе, как и раньше, но Артур надеялся, что в этот раз означало вопрос.  
— Эм, — невнятно начал Артур, но тут же взял себя в руки, чтобы не провоцировать осуждающую бровь ещё больше. — Мерлин сказал передать деньги за лекарства вам. Надеюсь, этого хватит.  
Он смутно представлял себе, сколько должны стоить использованные Мерлином ингредиенты, поэтому положил на прилавок пять галлеонов. Когда взгляд Гаюса стал уж совсем странным, Артур предложил:  
— Если этого мало, скажите, сколько я должен заплатить. Мерлин использовал что-то противовоспалительное и обезболивающее… И сказал, что, поскольку ингредиенты ваши, я должен заплатить вам несколько галлеонов.  
«Пара галлеонов» — конечно, странная стоимость для лекарства, но Мерлин всегда был немного странным, и это делало его только более интересным.  
— Я… уточню у него насчет этой новой системы оплаты, — чуть помедлив, ответил Гаюс. — Думаю, этого более чем достаточно. Но, если это не пойдёт в счёт дальнейшего лечения, вы сможете в конце забрать оставшуюся сумму.  
Артур нахмурился, не поняв, что Гаюс подразумевал под «новой системой оплаты», но кивнул и, попрощавшись, покинул аптеку, чтобы аппарировать домой, где без Айтузы было как-то слишком тихо и одиноко, от чего Артур за последние два года уже успел отвыкнуть.

Этой ночью Артуру ожидаемо снился Мерлин. Они стояли на одной из полян рядом с Хогвартсом, хотя выглядели уже не как школьники. Мерлин был одет точно так же, как при их встрече за несколько часов до этого: маггловская футболка, потёртые джинсы и кроссовки — он всегда предпочитал маггловскую одежду и, если была такая возможность, тут же избавлялся от мантии.  
Во сне у них над головами ярко светило солнце, и в непостоянной тени ветвей стоявшего неподалёку дерева на лице Мерлина прыгали солнечные зайчики. Он улыбался, смотря на Артура, и его глаза то и дело вспыхивали золотом — то ли от падавшего на них света, то ли это уже в глазах Артура рябило от такого яркого солнца. Казалось, что это уже было, Артур уже когда-то видел эти золотые вспышки в глазах Мерлина, даже думал, что вот она — самая настоящая магия… Но память никак не позволяла вернуть этот момент из прошлого, а проснувшись, Артур подумал, что ему наверняка просто уже снился такой сон — ещё давно, в школе, поэтому и казался таким знакомым. В то время ему нередко снился Мерлин и, как ни удивительно, во снах он как раз мог по-человечески общаться с ним, что никак не получалось в реальности.  
Артур проснулся ещё до будильника и, не в состоянии занять себя хоть чем-нибудь, отправился к Мерлину. Он аппарировал во двор его дома по данным ему координатам и, собравшись с мыслями, постучал в дверь. Какое-то время из-за неё не доносилось ни звука, но, когда Артур собирался постучать снова, послышалось отдалённое шуршание, затем какой-то грохот и, наконец, приближающийся топот.  
Мерлин открыл дверь с всё ещё закрытыми глазами. Потом всё же приоткрыл один и, выдохнув «А, Арту-ур…», прислонился к дверному косяку, снова закрывая глаза.  
— Прости. — Артур тут же почувствовал себя настоящим злодеем. — Мне следовало подождать…  
— Нет-нет, — сонно мотнул головой Мерлин, — всё хорошо. Просто мне пришлось несколько раз за ночь вставать и…  
Его голос становился всё тише, да так и замолк совсем на середине фразы. Мерлин пошатнулся, и Артур машинально схватил его за локоть, чтобы, если понадобится, хоть как-то удержать от падения. Мерлин мгновенно вскинулся и во все глаза уставился на него. Артур отпустил его руку, отчаянно надеясь, что на его загорелой коже румянец не отразится так же ясно, как на коже Мерлина.  
— Эм… — тот поморгал и, придя в себя, отошёл в сторону. — Проходи.  
Они оказались в небольшой прихожей, Мерлин направился было к двери, находившейся под небольшой лестницей, но на полпути передумал.  
— Подожди здесь, я хоть переоденусь… — чуть поморщившись, проговорил он и, в несколько движений оказавшись наверху, закрыл за собой одну из дверей.  
Артур мог только порадоваться, что Мерлин и в плане одежды для сна не придерживался традиционных взглядов магического общества Британии — если бы тот открыл дверь, одетый в длинную ночную сорочку, в которых любил расхаживать, например, тот же Утер, Артур не знал, как бы он отреагировал. Но Мерлин был одет в мягкие клетчатые штаны и очередную растянутую футболку, а уже через минуту появился в привычном облике — голубых джинсах и другой футболке, которая, наверное, считалась у него более нарядной. Артур не очень-то разбирался в подобных нюансах маггловской моды.  
— А теперь пойдём, — сказал Мерлин, проводя его в дверь под лестницей, и они оказались в смотровой, откуда сразу же перешли к Айтузе. — Я успел дать ей ещё одну дозу противовоспалительно-обезболивающего коктейля, после чего прислали порошок, и я начал делать лекарство… Уже утром успел дать ей его один раз, но, думаю, оно уже начало действовать.  
— Ты стал готовить лекарство прямо ночью??  
Мерлин пожал плечами, отведя взгляд.  
— Ну, чем раньше, тем лучше, ведь правда?  
Артур кивнул, но в тот же момент в его голове забилась мысль: чем раньше выздоровеет Айтуза, тем быстрее Мерлин сможет от них избавиться. Он поэтому решил поскорее приняться за лекарство? Чтобы не провести с Артуром лишнего времени?..  
— Вот порошок, — прервал его мысли Мерлин. — И здесь инструкция, как им пользоваться. Думаю, тебе стоит сейчас пойти домой и распылить его, а вечером, или когда ты освободишься, ты сможешь забрать Айтузу, и я дам тебе с собой лекарство. Она уже чувствует себя лучше.  
У Артура ёкнуло сердце, когда он понял, что всё может вот так и закончиться, только начавшись. Конечно же, он был безумно рад, что Айтуза пошла на поправку, и он ни за что не стал бы жертвовать её здоровьем, чтобы лишний раз увидеть Мерлина… Но ему срочно нужно было думать, что же предпринять, если он вообще решится сделать какой-либо шаг. Почему-то решения на поле боя Артур-аврор принимал гораздо быстрее и проще, хотя от них подчас зависело много жизней. Сейчас же он чувствовал себя нерешительным школьником, не знающим, как вести себя со своей первой (и, что уж скрывать, единственной) любовью.  
Айтуза, видимо, услышав своё имя, раскрыла глаза и посмотрела на Мерлина, затем на Артура — и, оживившись, привстала из своей корзинки, потянувшись к нему. Артур погладил её по шее, и она, прикрыв глаза, стала тереться о его ладонь, без слов выражая, как соскучилась. Наверное, ей было страшно проснуться в незнакомом месте с незнакомым человеком и понять, что Артура нет рядом.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты любитель животных, — проговорил Мерлин, и, обернувшись, Артур увидел, что тот с улыбкой смотрит на них. — Мне казалось, квиддич, дуэли, плюй-камни — это твоё. А уход за магическими существами ты бросил, как только появилась возможность от него отказаться.  
Артур и правда отказался от этого курса, заменив его продвинутой защитой от тёмных искусств. Конечно, у него были сомнения, но не потому, что ему нравился предмет, а только потому, что его до самого конца посещал Мерлин. Но к тому времени Артур уже знал, что хочет стать аврором, поэтому выбор был очевиден. А подшучивать над Мерлином он мог в любое другое время.  
— Я, в общем-то, и не собирался заводить животных… — признался он. — Но пару лет назад во время очередной облавы мы нашли её в подвале дома одного тёмного волшебника. Не знаю, что он с ней делал и зачем она была ему нужна, но она была очень слаба, у неё были повреждены крылья… Ты, наверное, и сам понял, что она не может летать. Её проверили на наличие тёмных заклятий, но дракона не так-то просто заколдовать. И когда встал вопрос, что с ней делать дальше, и её захотели отправить в питомник в Румынию… Я сказал, что возьму её к себе. Тем более, поскольку это я нашёл её, она успела ко мне как-то привязаться.  
Айтуза уже почти что прижалась к нему, едва ли не обнимая своими искалеченными крыльями, и Артур усмехнулся. Моргана всегда подкалывала его насчёт Айтузы, говоря, что та просто не знает, какого монстра полюбила, но Артур знал, что Моргана и сама любит этот монстра — то есть его.  
— О, — зачарованно произнёс Мерлин. — Это здорово. То, что ты её забрал, а не то, что с ней сделали, — затараторил он. — Ты молодец.  
Смущение Мерлина было умилительно.  
— У тебя, наверное, у самого полный дом питомцев? — спросил Артур.  
— На самом деле, нет. Я не… В общем, нет, — уклончиво ответил тот, но тут же попытался объяснить: — Мои животные просто ревновали бы ко всем другим, с которыми мне приходится общаться по работе.  
Что-то было не так в объяснении Мерлина, но не Артуру было судить — он и сам, если бы так не решил случай, наверное, никогда не обзавёлся бы домашним питомцем. Сейчас же ему уже трудно было представить свою жизнь без Айтузы. Она будила его по утрам и встречала по вечерам, чувствовала, когда у него было плохое настроение, и безмолвно пыталась подбодрить. Она стала полноценной частью его семьи.  
— Ладно, я тогда… пойду займусь порошком? И зайду к тебе вечером?  
— Конечно. Буду ждать.  
Как бы Артуру хотелось, чтобы эти слова прозвучали в другом контексте… Но пока что ему оставалось только кусать локти и корить себя-подростка за непродуманную стратегию поведения.

Весь день Артур слонялся по Аврорату, не находя себе места. Через несколько часов ему предстояло вернуться к Мерлину, забрать Айтузу вместе с лекарством и… всё. У него больше не было причин приходить к Мерлину, а тот, скорее всего, будет только и рад от него избавиться. Конечно, Артур как-то жил без Мерлина все эти семь лет и смог бы жить и дальше… Но теперь, когда он наконец, спустя столько лет, встретился с ним вживую, поговорил с ним — нормально, по-человечески, — увидел, каким ещё более особенным Мерлин стал за эти годы, Артур не мог не сожалеть о том, что не попытался хотя бы как-то наладить с ним отношения до окончания школы. Ведь стоило хотя бы попросить прощения — наверняка Мерлин простил бы его. Хотя ничего не мешало попросить прощения теперь, даже если это и не приведёт ни к чему из того, о чём не мог теперь не думать Артур. А думал он, например, о том, что если Мерлин и раньше для него был неотразим, то теперь стал ещё неотразимее, если это вообще было возможно. Он повзрослел, черты его лица приобрели изысканную мужественность, а лёгкая небритость только придавала ему шарма. От Мерлина всегда как-то неуловимо, но очень приятно пахло, и Артур понимал, что притяжение, которое он испытывал в школе, никуда не делось, теперь оно накрыло его с новой силой, и он не представлял, что с ним делать. Это было чем-то большим, чем школьная влюблённость или даже просто первая любовь, но подобрать своим чувствам определения Артур не мог.  
Когда его смена, наконец, подошла к концу, Артур, переместился домой, открыл окна и заклинанием хорошенько проветрил комнаты, как и объяснял Мерлин. Затем, не давая себе времени задуматься, аппарировал к аптеке Гаюса. На секунду он задался вопросом, не аппарировать ли прямо к Мерлину в приёмную (то ли от нетерпения, то ли почувствовав давно забытое желание над ним подшутить), но решил, что если на помещения наложен антиаппаразионный щит, что, скорее всего, так и было, то ничего хорошего из этой затеи не вышло бы. Поэтому он, как и днём ранее, вошёл в аптеку и, быстро поздоровавшись с Гаюсом, даже не обратившим на него внимания, прошёл к Мерлину. В кабинете того не оказалось, и Артур с минуту простоял на месте, не зная, стоит ли ему пройти дальше, подождать и, может, отправить патронуса. Однако Мерлин, словно почувствовав его прибытие, вскоре прервал его размышления.  
— О, Артур. — Из дверного проёма, ведущего в смотровую, показалась его голова. — Подожди немножечко, у меня тут пациент.  
Артур только кивнул и сел на один из стульев, обратив своё внимание к лежащему на столе паззлу. Он успел собрать небольшой кусочек, на котором уже стал мигать светом вечерний фонарь, когда дверь снова открылась, и из неё появился Мерлин, вслед за которым шла пожилая волшебница в зелёной мантии, державшая на руках ушастого, если Артур не ошибся, низзла.  
— Мерлин, вы просто чудо, — восторженно произнесла она. — Спасибо ещё раз, теперь моего Пупсика не будут мочить боли!  
Мерлин смущённо улыбнулся и кивнул ей, и только когда она скрылась из виду, облегчённо выдохнул, расслабляясь. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Артура он пояснил:  
— Я люблю работать с животными, но их хозяева иногда сводят меня с ума. — Он сделал страшные глаза, но тут же рассмеялся. — Идём, Айтузе уже гораздо лучше, и её смело можно забирать домой.  
Айтуза и правда, только увидев Артура, подскочила на месте и мгновенно подбежала к нему, уже подставляя голову под ласки.  
— Да вы, Мерлин, и в самом деле просто чудо, — фыркнул Артур, почесывая своего дракона под подбородком. Потом, спохватившись, решил пояснить, что он вовсе не шутит: — Нет, правда, спасибо. Я очень волновался за неё, а ты так быстро её вылечил, я не знаю, как тебя благодарить.  
Мерлин молчал, поэтому Артур повернулся в его сторону, чтобы проверить, не ушёл ли он вообще, но Мерлин стоял возле дверей — и как-то странно смотрел на него.  
— Что? — спросил Артур, не зная, как расшифровать этот взгляд. Авторы пособий для авроров явно никогда не встречали Мерлина, иначе точно разочаровались бы во всех своих методиках распознавания выражений лиц.  
— Я просто… подумал, был бы ты так же вежлив со мной, если бы мы встретились в других обстоятельствах. Ну, если бы от меня не зависело здоровье твоего дракона. — Он сглотнул, посмотрев в сторону и задумавшись о чём-то своем. — Или ты бы вёл себя так же, как и всегда в школе.  
Артуру словно влепили пощечину — даже в голове зазвенело от слов Мерлина. И тот вполне имел право так говорить. Он даже не обвинял, а просто интересовался, как будто совершенно не удивился бы, если Артур снова трансфигурировал бы одну из его вещей в какую-нибудь гадость. Артур уставился на него, поначалу даже не зная, что и ответить. Как дать понять, что никогда не желал ему зла и сейчас уж точно не стал бы бесконечно его разыгрывать, потому что в полной мере осознавал свои чувства.  
— Нет, — замотал головой он. — Конечно, нет. Я бы ни за что не стал себя так вести. Я бы…  
…пригласил тебя на свидание, узнал бы, что ты любишь и чем занимаешься в свободное время. Расспросил бы про твои путешествия и работу. Запомнил бы каждую мелочь из твоих рассказов и потом делал бы тебе приятные сюрпризы…  
Ничего этого Артур не сказал. Он просто замер на месте, не зная, что уместно произнести в данной ситуации, при таких отношениях, которые у них есть.  
— Я бы попросил прощения и надеялся бы, что ты на меня не злишься, — в итоге произнёс он, понимая, что сейчас это действительно важнее, чем любые другие его слова. Попросить прощения стоило уже вчера, если уж он не сделал этого раньше, но лучше поздно, чем никогда.  
Лицо Мерлина смягчилось, на губах появилась легкая улыбка, хотя в глазах так и осталась некая задумчивость, на которую Артур не мог не обратить внимания.  
— Я никогда на тебя не злился, — просто ответил Мерлин и, чуть прищурившись, добавил: — Иначе ты точно почувствовал бы на себе мою месть. Я всё же из Рейвенкло, я знаю такие заклятия, о которых ты даже и не слышал, потому что гонял на метле, пока я в библиотеке от корки до корки читал книги.  
Артур не мог не рассмеяться, чувствуя, что на душе стало спокойнее. Всё-таки Мерлин и правда был чудесным, а то, что его смущали восхваления со стороны других, лишь говорило в его пользу.  
— Вот так-то, — теперь уже полноценно улыбнулся он.  
Айтуза вскинула голову, услышав смех Артура, и припрыгнула на месте, затем посмотрела на Мерлина, потянувшегося в сторону шкафчика у двери.  
— Здесь приготовленное мной лекарство, нужно давать его ей три раза в день как минимум три дня. В идеале пять — в последние два дня можно сократить до двух раз. Просто берешь одну порцию… — Он показал на небольшой мерный стаканчик, стоявший рядом с бутылочкой лекарства. — …и вливаешь ей в рот. Оно не очень противное на вкус, она вполне спокойно его пьёт, особенно если после дать ей что-нибудь вкусненькое.  
Айтуза, как будто узнав слово «вкусненькое» радостно взвизгнула, в надежде глядя на Мерлина.  
— Не сейчас, — с напускной строгостью проговорил он. — Вот когда Артур даст тебе лекарство на ночь, тогда и получишь вкусняшку.  
Артур был готов поспорить, что Айтуза разочарованно вздохнула, но смирилась — он никогда раньше не наблюдал у неё таких реакций. Мерлин тем временем невозмутимо завернул лекарство и мерный стаканчик в бумагу и протянул свёрток Артуру, которому не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как принять его, взять на руки Артуру и за Мерлином проследовать к выходу, ведь оставаться больше не было причин.  
— Спасибо ещё раз, — сказал Артур уже у самой двери. — Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.  
— Я рад, что смог помочь, — просиял Мерлин. Такой искренней улыбки Артур у него, наверное, никогда и не видел, уж точно не направленной не на себя.  
Не зная, что ещё добавить, Артур кивнул, хватаясь свободной рукой на ручку. Прощаться не хотелось, это поставило бы в их общении точку, к которой он так и не успел подготовиться. Артур уже начал открывать дверь, как вдруг Мерлин окликнул его:  
— Артур?  
Он обернулся, слышал стук сердца в собственных ушах. Неужели Мерлин и правда выглядел расстроенным и нерешительным?..  
— Да?  
Если он хоть как-то даст понять, что не хочет, чтобы Артур уходил, хоть как-то намекнёт… Артур был готов на всё.  
— Надеюсь, с Айтузой всё будет хорошо.  
Засветившийся было в душе Артура беспочвенный, наверное, лучик надежды угас.  
— Да, я тоже. Спасибо ещё раз.  
Увидев ответный отрывистый кивок, Артур вышел за дверь и медленно прикрыл её за собой.

Удивительно, как его не расщепило при аппарации, ведь мысли его были заняты совсем не перемещением. Всё это было так странно… Взгляды и поведение Мерлина — Артур никак не мог до конца понять, упускал какую-то деталь. Мерлин окликнул его, как будто хотел задержать, сказать что-то… Что-то другое, не просто пожелать здоровья Айтузе. Но что? Вряд ли Мерлину не хотелось отпускать Артура, как самому Артуру не хотелось отпускать Мерлина. Он не раз наблюдал похожие ситуации у других людей, но в тех случаях всё было однозначно: речь шла или о Лансе и Гвен, когда они только начали сближаться в школе, или о Перси и Мордреде, который подрабатывал курьером в Аврорате, или о Леоне с Морганой — ещё до того, как они начали встречаться. Но с Мерлином всё было не так. Он ведь не мог хотеть, чтобы Артур остался. Даже если он и не злился на него, их, по сути, ничего не связывало, как бы Артуру того ни хотелось.  
Уже войдя в дом, опустив Айтузу на пол (она стала радостно бегать по гостиной, обнюхивая всё вокруг, как в первый раз) и достав из внутреннего кармана мантии свёрток с лекарством, Артур вдруг вспомнил, что так и не расплатился с Мерлином за работу. Вот он — его шанс вернуться и что-то сделать, перебороть себя и сказать — хоть что-то. Пусть Мерлин отвергнет его, но Артур будет знать, что хотя бы рассказал ему о своих чувствах. Ему не нужно было, чтобы Мерлин ответил взаимностью, он просто хотел, чтобы тот понял, почему Артур вёл себя так в школе, и что в этом в действительности не было никакого злого умысла. Сейчас у него была причина вернуться, и Артур поспешил ей воспользоваться.  
В этот раз уже он сам проигнорировал удивлённо поглядевшего на него Гаюса и ворвался к Мерлину. Тот, уже успевший усесться, привычно закинув ноги на стол, чуть не упал со стула и тут же вскочил, будто готовый броситься в бой или бежать защищать мир.  
— Артур? Что-то случилось??  
— Нет, Мерлин, всё хорошо. Извини, что напугал.  
Мерлин помотал головой, ничего не понимая.  
— Я забыл расплатиться, — выложил свой предлог Артур.  
Теперь Мерлин нахмурился, глядя на него, словно у Артура выросли ослиные уши.  
— Слушай, я попросил бы оплату, если бы хотел. Считай, что я просто помог по старой хогвартской дружбе, — проговорил он чуть более агрессивно, чем можно было ожидать. Этот разговор явно ему не нравился, но Артур пришёл сюда и не за этим. Оставить деньги он всегда мог Гаюсу, даже если бы от них отказался Мерлин.  
— На самом деле, я вернулся не поэтому, — выпалил Артур. Гриффиндорец он или кто? Пора бросаться в омут с головой. Мерлин настороженно посмотрел на него. — Я хотел сказать, что подшучивал над тобой в школе не потому, что плохо к тебе относился. Наоборот. Я относился к тебе очень хорошо и не знал, что с этим делать. Если честно, с тех пор ничего не изменилось.  
Он замолчал, ожидая реакции, но Мерлин просто огромными глазами смотрел на него, не двигаясь с места, и Артур уже начал думать, что стоит просто развернуться и уйти, потому что глупо ожидать чего-либо хорошего, когда был таким кретином, но Мерлин вдруг отмер и вмиг оказался возле него, сверкая глазами.  
— Артур, ты идиот! — Не совсем то, что он хотел бы услышать, но это было справедливо. — Ты хоть представляешь себе, сколько я ломал голову над тем, могло ли твоё поведение что-то значить?? Я думал, что это типичный случай отрицания своих чувств, что со временем это пройдёт и ты всё поймёшь, примешь и сделаешь хоть что-нибудь! Но учеба прошла, выпускной прошёл, прошло семь лет, черт тебя возьми! И даже теперь ты пришёл и не проявлял абсолютно никаких эмоций — я думал, что со мной что-то не так, раз, несмотря на нашу связь, ты ничего ко мне не испытываешь!  
Артура словно неожиданно окатили холодной водой — слова Мерлина обрушились целым потоком, и он даже не успевал понимать, что всё это значит. Мерлин ждал от него шага? У Мерлина тоже были чувства? Несмотря на их… связь?  
Наверное, по лицу Артура было видно, что он совершенно огорошен и не знает, как реагировать, потому что Мерлин моментально остыл и прикусил губу, опустив взгляд.  
— Извини, просто… накипело.  
Понятнее от этого не становилось.  
— Давай поговорим… не здесь.  
Мерлин на секунду положи свою ладонь Артуру на предплечье, и они оказались в небольшой уютной кухне, предположительно в квартире Мерлина над его рабочими комнатами. Тот вздохнул и, усевшись за стол, предложил Артуру присесть. Артур был рад, что дальше не последовало традиционных предложений чашечки чая или разговоров о погоде, потому что в его мозгу всё крутились произнесённые Мерлином фразы, и хотелось сразу перейти к сути.  
— Суть в том, — словно прочитав его мысли, начал Мерлин, — что я повелитель драконов. Видимо, им был и мой отец, но он исчез ещё до моего рождения, поэтому никто не может сказать точно. И в школе я ещё этого не знал, поэтому не понимал, почему меня так тянет к тебе… — Он покраснел от своего признания, хотя буквально за пару минут до этого Артур тоже признался ему в своих чувствах, поэтому стесняться было уже нечего. — А всё оказалось просто: ты мой дракон. Единственный, кому я полностью принадлежу. Но ты никогда, ни разу не дал мне понять, что относишься ко мне так же, поэтому я подумал, что, значит, эта связь всегда была односторонней, что, видимо, во мне что-то неправильно…  
— Подожди, — замотал головой Артур. — Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что я твой дракон? У меня, конечно, такая фамилия, но это единственное…  
— Что? — перебил его Мерлин, непонимающего глядя на него. — Ты анимаг, и дракон в тебе — мой дракон, моя пара. Я не нашёл других подобных случаев, когда драконом повелителя драконов становился бы анимаг, но это несомненно так, я чувствую тебя, и ты для меня являешься самым важным — это естественно для повелителей драконов. — Он пожал плечами, словно объясняя, что ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Когда-то давно Артур и правда читал про повелителей драконов — они были редки, но в истории их встречалось достаточно, чтобы о них можно было написать несколько увесистых книг. Если Артур помнил правильно, то у каждого повелителя должен был быть свой дракон — не просто выбранный им, а тот, с которым они непременно встретились бы, даже живя в разных концах света. Со «своим» драконом у повелителя устанавливалась особая связь, сильнее любой другой. Повелители могли заводить семьи, влюбляться и любить, но если их дракон оказывался в беде или нуждался в них — они не могли иначе, кроме как бросить всё и мчаться ему на помощь. Драконы, в свою очередь, точно так же были готовы ради своих повелителей на всё — пролететь полсвета или закрыть собой от смертельного заклятья. Разумеется, никому не приходило в голову считать связь между повелителем и драконом хоть сколько-то романтической, но то, что она была совершенно особенной и абсолютно нерушимой, было неоспоримо. Но каким образом это относилось к Артуру?  
— Но я не анимаг, — рассеянно проговорил он.  
— В смысле, ты не зарегистрирован как анимаг? — переспросил Мерлин.  
— Нет. Я вообще не анимаг. Нас всех проверяли при приёме в аврорат, и во мне нет ничего анимагического. Я боюсь, что ты ошибся, Мерлин.  
Осознавать это было на удивление горько. Ещё несколько минут назад он и не рассчитывал на то, что Мерлин может хоть в какой-то степени отвечать на его чувства, а сейчас они говорили уже о чем-то совершенно невероятном, и Мерлин рассказывал ему об этом с такой уверенностью, что и самому хотелось верить. Что это не просто влюблённость, это дракон внутри него нашёл своего истинного повелителя, того, кому он принадлежит, и кто полностью принадлежит ему. А так как его сущность заключена в человеке, то их связь становится ещё более особенной. Они могли бы всегда быть вместе, не боясь, что кто-то может их разлучить, что что-то другое окажется сильнее их чувств… Но Артур не был анимагом.  
— Но я чувствую его, — непонимающе моргнул Мерлин. Он подошёл ещё ближе и положил ладонь Артуру на грудь. — Вот здесь. Неужели ты не чувствуешь сам? Это как… огонь, как огромная сила, пульсирующая, почти осязаемая.  
Артур всегда считал горящий в своей груди огонь просто очередной гриффиндорской особенностью. Разве не у всех гриффиндорцев было так, разве это не прописано в уставе?  
— Но если бы я был анимагом, это выявили бы тесты, — беспомощно проговорил он.  
Мерлин нахмурился, сосредоточенно думая, хотя Артур не надеялся, что он найдёт объяснение. Однако не стоило недооценивать Мерлина.  
— Думаю, я понял. Драконов вызывает к жизни повелитель драконов. То, что никто ещё не сталкивался с анимагами-драконами и не описывал их особенностей, не значит, что с ними не может быть точно так же. Я могу позвать твоего дракона — и уверен, что ты в него превратишься.  
Казалось, Мерлин загорелся идеей, но Артур пока не был готов превращаться в дракона, даже если бы всё и получилось. Он ещё не успел переварить информацию, но что-то подсказывало, что Мерлин прав. Он наверняка изучил столько информации о волшебных существах, анимагах, драконах, что его предположение только и могло быть единственно верным.  
— Давай пока что не будем с этим торопиться.  
— Хорошо. Как скажешь, — быстро согласился Мерлин. — Но ты должен мне кучу свиданий, и я потащу тебя в Хогсмид, в «Сладкое королевство», и пить сливочное пиво, и делать всё, что ты задолжал мне за все школьные годы!  
Артур был совсем не против такого плана. В Хогсмиде осталось множество тайных мест, куда он уже давно мечтал сводить Мерлина. И теперь его ничто не останавливало.


End file.
